Sindrome de Estocolmo
by YoshiOrihara
Summary: Yamamoto se ha enamorado, sin embargo, en términos de Gokudera ese es un "amor enfermizo". Yamamoto no se da por vencido y al no considerarlo como tal, se ve envuelto en un gran lío por decisiones mal tomadas.


Bien, aquí con el primer fanfic. Hice ya un drabble, pero escribir un fic de Yamamoto y Hibari era mi ilusión. Me encantan estos dos.

Una noche de ocio miraba la t.v. y pasaban un programa de conducta criminal, donde mencionaban el dichoso "síndrome de Estocolmo". Entonces, por alguna mágica razón y debido a mis fotos –si, fotos, decidme psicópata si gustan xD- de Yamamoto… lo relacioné inmediatamente en una historia… extraña. Cabe decir, fue un reto escribirla… y aunque no la he terminado, en mi mente está mas que terminado. Así que descuiden, trabajo bajo presión, esto no quedará inconcluso. Sin duda, son capítulos largos –para la manera en que escribo, se me hacen largos- pero no creo que llegue a más de 10 capítulos. Espero que les guste, si no, pues que se le hace.

**Pairing: 8018 –**mas adelante habrán más, pero esta es la central-

**Advertencias: Yaoi & **–no se que tanto llegue a contener, pero lo pongo- **Drama.**

**Ranking: T **–que realmente no lo considero tal aún… pero contendrá algo de lemon…-

¡Oh! El disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. En trámites de obtención de derechos sobre Yamamoto xD.

* * *

"**Síndrome de Estocolmo"**

-Síndrome en el cual, durante un secuestro, el secuestrado se vuelve dependiente de su secuestrador, al punto de sentir o llegar a concebir amor por el mismo…

Yamamoto miraba por la ventana, apoyando su mentón en una mano, absorto en sus pensamientos haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su profesor de psicología.

"_Es un amor enfermizo, freak"._

Esas palabras que le dijera su compañero y amigo, Hayato Gokudera, era lo que lo tenía de esa manera. No podía apartar esa simple oración porque estaba seguro de una sola cosa: no importaba que tan obsesivo fuese con la disciplina escolar, que tan agresivo llegaba a ser si alguien desobedecía… Hibari Kyôya, era quien ocupaba su corazón.

"_Es un amor enfermizo"_

Pero esa simple oración no quería irse, hasta que un borrador llegó volando directamente a su cabeza.

-Yamamoto-kun, presta atención al pizarrón.

Gokudera y Tsuna lo miraron. Tsuna, sin saber nada, se preocupó por lo que estuviera pasando, en tanto, Gokudera bufó al saber que pensamiento transitaba por la mente del moreno devolviéndose al pizarrón. Yamamoto sonrió bobamente al ponerse de pie e hizo una reverencia, para tomar nuevamente su lugar.

-Lo siento profesor.

-Que no vuelva a suceder.

Tomó su libro hojeándolo con calma, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Gokudera se veía mas molesto de lo habitual. La estupidez de ese pelinegro le irritaba de sobremanera.

Aquél día era de tanta agitación en el interior de Yamamoto, que durante las siguientes clases, varios borradores y tizas cayeron sobre el último asiento junto a la ventana. Esa ventana que daba justo al campo de baseball, pero también…

-Oe, freak del baseball…

-¿Ah? ¡Yo, Gokudera!

-Imbécil. Haces que el Décimo se preocupe.

-¿Décimo?

-Sawada, el del décimo asiento…

-¡Ah! Tsuna… ¿preocupado? No entiendo el por qué, si yo estoy bien –dijo sonriendo, pero Gokudera hizo una mueca al mirar por la ventana.

-Imbécil.

-¿Ah? ¡Jajajaja! ¿A qué vino eso, Gokudera?

-No se que demonios le ves a ese sujeto.

Y dicho eso, salió del salón.

Yamamoto en cambio, ladeó el rostro mirando por la ventana, justo al edificio de enfrente, mas preciso, en la azotea donde se apreciaba una silueta, claramente propiedad del "carnívoro". Gokudera, tras la puerta, se mantenía con el seño levemente fruncido. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos. Y Yamamoto… su freak del baseball se alejaba de él cada vez más. Suspiró negando y golpeándose internamente, se dirigió al techo a comer con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La silueta desapareció y Yamamoto se recostó sobre el escritorio con la mirada perdida. Algo tenía que hacer con ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho. ¿Cómo hacer que ese chico le mirase siquiera?

-Yamamoto-kun…

La dulce voz femenina de Sasagawa Kyoko lo distrajo, incorporándose.

-¡Yo, Kyoko! ¿Qué sucede?

-Nee, Yamamoto-kun… ¿Estás enamorado?

-¿¡Ah…!

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar y llevando la mano a su nuca, la rascó con timidez y nerviosismo.

-¿A… a qué viene eso, Kyoko?

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto.

La traviesa sonrisa de la chica hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara más. ¿Acaso era tan obvio eso que sentía? Gokudera se lo había dicho varias veces, pero Gokudera siempre exageraba las cosas. Suspiró y con una tímida sonrisa, asintió respondiendo su pregunta.

-¡Wah~! Y… ¿se lo has dicho?

-No, nuestro amor, cada vez que lo pienso, me resulta cada vez más imposible ¡jajaja!

-Si no lo has intentado… ¿Cómo sabes que es imposible?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba… y Tsuna le escuchaba atento, cada palabra que el peliblanco decía, eran totalmente captadas por el menor.

-Ne, Gokudera-kun…

-¿Qué sucede, décimo?

-Tú... te llevas mejor con Yamamoto ¿verdad?

-¡Jah! Ese idiota del baseball no es mi amigo.

-Pero te agrada… ¿no es así?

Gokudera le miró tratando de descifrar aquélla sonrisa en labios del castaño, pero no lo logró.

-¡Hmp! Es un imbécil…

-Realmente te agrada…-dijo en casi un susurro el castañito.

El ruidoso chico que se autoproclamaba el mejor amigo del "Décimo", se notaba a leguas sentía algo mas que amistad por Yamamoto. Tsuna suspiró melancólico ante ello. Después de todo siempre sería el "Dame Tsuna".

Gokudera miró el semblante triste del castaño bastante preocupado. ¿Acaso él también estaba como el freak? Bufó completamente exaltado, sacando un cigarro, recargándose contra la malla de protección.

-No se preocupe, Décimo. Nadie muere de amor.

Tsuna lo miró y sonrió. Era por esa actitud que le amaba.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

-Hi-Hibari…

Hablaba mientras caminaba haciendo ademanes nerviosos. Estaba completamente sonrojado, cohibido, nervioso, pero sin duda, decidido. Lamentaba haber dejado tan abruptamente a la menor Sasagawa, pero ella tenía razón. Si no le decía, no sabría lo que le respondería. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, observando a Hibari Kyôya dormitando sobre el concreto, a la sombra del muro.

Se veía pacífico, como rara vez lo veía, haciéndole sonrojar con más ahínco.

-Uh… Hi-Hibari…

-¿Hmp…? –Entreabrió los ojos y, al verle, se incorporó mirándole fijamente mientras tomaba sus tonfas- ¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? ¿No se supone deberías estar en clase? El timbre ya sonó…

-Yo… quería hablar… contigo.

-¿Wao…?-sonrió de lado al ver aquél tartamudeo así como la afirmación que había dado. ¿Hablar con él?- ¿Y que quieres conmigo, hervíboro?

-P-pues… yo… H-Hibari… m-me gus…

-**¡Kyôya!**

El grito alegre que venía de las escaleras interrumpió su frase, dejando una cara de frustración a Yamamoto. En cambio, el rostro de Hibari marcó una sutil sonrisa. Yamamoto, atento a aquél cambio en sus gestos, se contuvo a preguntarle quién era el dueño de aquella voz… porque esa reacción jamás se la había visto: una expresión de total calma y… ¿dulzura?

Una punzada en su pecho le hizo mirar hacia la misma dirección en que Hibari aguardaba.

-Hey, Bronco…

-¡Oh, Kyôya! ¡Pero si has reconocido mi voz!

-Eres el único herbívoro que me llama así… tu osadía merece que te muerda hasta la muerte…

Yamamoto de pronto se sintió incómodo y con la vista gacha salió de allí. Hibari suspiró relajado al verle irse, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

-Kyôya… creces tan rápido –dijo con un aire casi maternal.

-¿De que hablas, Cavallone?

-Como tu tutor de lengua extranjera, te ayudaré…

-Serás imbécil. Deberías estar dando clases.

-¿Y no se supone que **tú **deberías estar en **mi **clase?

-Tch…

Hibari bufó. Ese profesor era el que más le jodía, pero también al que, hasta cierto punto, consideraba digno de darle batalla. No por nada, también era tutor en el club de defensa personal. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Dino le miró, esbozando una sonrisa. Kyôya era lindo cuando se torturaba psicológicamente. Esa máscara de indiferencia sabía que era solamente eso… una máscara.

Y sin más, entraron al aula.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Más perdido que nunca".

Eran los simples pensamientos de Gokudera a la vez que su mirada se desviaba hacia Yamamoto por enésima vez. Desde la hora del almuerzo, no habían cruzado una sola mirada. Les había dejado plantados en la azotea con todo y almuerzos. Además, el muy sin vergüenza se había saltado la clase de matemáticas. Pero lo que no le permitía, y no terminaba de concebir, era que al aparecerse a clases, sus ojos delataban el haber estado llorando.

"Lloró… por ese maldito…"

Gokudera no lo concebía. ¿Qué le había visto? ¿Por qué se había enamorado? ¿Por qué justo cuando había aclarado sus sentimientos…? ¿Por qué ese estúpido freak del baseball se había enamorado de Hibari y no de él?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, con coraje, con tristeza… Pero no lloraría. No allí. Trató de relajarse, volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta, consiguiendo su meta.

Pero un golpecito casi imperceptible en la nuca le hizo girarse, captando su atención un trozo de papel. Lo cogió en tanto buscaba con la mirada quién se lo había mandado, a lo que Tsuna le sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon.

Lo abrió rápido, leyendo lo que decía, sacándole una sonora carcajada, haciendo que todos se giraran a verle, incluído Yamamoto, ocasionándole un sonrojo excesivo al peliblanco.

-¡Que demonios ven imbéciles!

Todos se asustaron devolviéndose, a excepción de del beisbolista quien sonrió, elevando un pulgar. Gokudera le ignoró, aunque su corazón brincó por breves segundos. Comenzó a leer, y una sutil sonrisa asomó en sus labios, haciendo que mirara con dulzura aquél trozo de papel mal cortado.

"_Nadie se muere de amor, Gokudera-kun. Pero el amor se puede morir… ¿verdad?"_

Si se olvidaba de Yamamoto… moriría su amor por él. Sabía que ese amor enfermizo sería difícil de vencer. Ya lo había comprobado.

Recordó la última noche que convivieron todos. Aquélla fiesta organizada por Haru echa para el cumpleaños de Yamamoto.

Todos los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente y simplemente no aguantó. Tomó el papel metiéndolo en la bolsa del pantalón mientras salía corriendo.

El pelinegro le vio irse y preocupado, corrió a la puerta dispuesto a seguirle, mas Tsuna le sujetó antes de que saliera.

-Tsuna…

-Yo iré.

-Pero…

-Si vas, empeorarás las cosas.

La mirada seria de Tsuna le sorprendió, pero asintió quedándose allí mientras veía a Tsuna correr hacia el peliblanco.

¿Por qué estaría de esa manera Gokudera? Se suponía eran amigos… Entonces… ¿por qué no le platicaba lo que ocurría?

"_Es un amor enfermizo freak…_

_Se exactamente como te sientes…_

_Porque también vivo con un amor así…"_

_

* * *

_

Fin del primer capitulo. Y lo acabé sin mis lentes. Fue un martirio, los ojos me arden xD. Agradecería un review ;w; críticas, buenas o malas, son aceptadas por igual xD.

-Yoshi "Orihara" Black


End file.
